1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational devices and tools, and particularly to a water conservation educational mat and kit for teaching interactive lessons related to water conservation principles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Management of fresh water as a sustainable resource, protection of the water environment, and meeting current and future human demands for fresh water are each particularly important to the human population in light of both exponential population growth and global climate change. A wide variety of educational and informative programs exist around the world for promoting water conservation, with a particular emphasis on ensuring availability of water for future generations where the withdrawal of fresh water from an ecosystem does not exceed its natural replacement rate.
Although the broad concepts and goals of water conversation are relatively easy to convey on a purely informational and abstract level to adults, it is difficult to provide “real world” training on water conservation principles. Additionally, training programs and material are typically aimed at home and business owners, high school and college-level students, and people working in water-related industries. It is often difficult to teach the same principles and information to children. Thus, a water conservation educational mat and kit addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.